l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamori Shiki
Tamori Shiki was an air shugenja of the Dragon Clan. Dragon-Phoenix War Shiki fought in the Dragon-Phoenix War, and he lost many friends in the war. After the conflict was over Shiki was too eager to avenge them. He could not forgive the Phoenix for being the Oracle's pawns, and guessed he would avenge them by renewing the war the Phoenix began. Legacy of Fire, by Rich Wulf Dark Covenant of Fire The Dark Covenant of Fire was guarded by Shiba in the Shrine of the Covenant, within Dragon lands. In 1165 the shrine was attacked, the guards murdered and the shrine completely destroyed. Shiki and his forces saw the attack, killed the bandits, and retrieved the Covenant. Shiki and the Tamori believed the Phoenix did not protect the nemuranai properly and decided to not let them to guard the covenant again. When the Phoenix reached the shrine they found in the ruins a torn ribbon of green and gold cloth. A Phoenix magistrate, Isawa Mino, accused the Dragon of the robbery, and sent a letter to Shiki. Legacy of the Dark Oracle (Dragon vs Phoenix Clan Rivals) Chasing Shiki Mino's sister had been one of the murdered defenders, and the Phoenix raised an army and chased Shiki to defend her honor's sister. Both armies met within Dragon lands, and rude words were used, prior to the incoming battle. A Dragon appointed at Imperial Court, Mirumoto Masae, who was by happenstance near them, saw the conflict. She appeared and made the two generals see reason and reminded them of their honor and duty, and the two armies left the field peacefully. Jade Championship In 1169 Shiki was summoned by the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu and the Tamori Daimyo Tamori Shaitung to see Togashi Ieshige. The former Lion was the guard of the Jade Mirror, a powerful nemuranai that showed the truth on its reflection. Tamori Wotan, and Tamori Noriko saw their own mirrored image under the eyes of Ieshige. Shiki was reluctant to pass the test, but finally did. In the mirror leshige saw Shiki, standing upright and staring unafraid into the future. His raiment was rich and trimmed with gold. Behind his head was a glow unlike any that leshige had seen in the mirror a radiance that seemed as bright as Lord Sun himself, although it did not blind, nor did it cause Shiki to be seen in silhouette. Shiki's life had been a quest to discover who he was and refused to discover it through the mirror. To find the answer so easily would make his life's purpose meaningless. All of them had a worthy soul, and the shugenja were told they would compete in the Test of the Jade Champion. Jade Reflections, by Rusty Priske Matches Shiki saw how Noriko conceded defeat to Kuni Kiyoshi, leaving the Crab confused for that outcome. The Tournament Matches, by the L5R Story Team Prophet Shiki was surprised with the spectacular prophecy made by Kitsune Narako during the contest. He was initially reluctant to believe her but the omens she performed in front of many powerful shugenja cleared his doubts. The First Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Son Shiki had a son, Tamori Yayu. Scenes from the Empire, Diplomatic Concerns, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon External Links * Tamori Shiki (Promotional) * Tamori Shiki Exp (Enemy of my Enemy) Category:Dragon Clan Members